


We are alone.

by twilymeeks



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, HUE Dad, HUE IS THE DAD WE DESERVE, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, TW // Mentions of Suicide, anyways the s3 trailer broke me and now I'm gonna break you :))))), neurodivergent final space fans are suffering. im final space fans.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilymeeks/pseuds/twilymeeks
Summary: "It's a mental breakdown!" - me watching the scene with HUE and Gary in the Final Space S3 Trailer
Relationships: Gary Goodspeed & HUE
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	We are alone.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT CANON BY THE WAY! This is my interpretation of a scene in the trailer so yeah...enjoy!

**Alone** . That was the only thing Gary could feel. Laying on the ground's rough layers, he couldn't bring himself to speak. The wind's fingertips brushed his body, almost like being tucked into bed. He didn't want to move, nor did he want to do anything in general. Every decision that's been made had led to tragedy, and maybe Bolo was right...perhaps death was all that followed him to begin with. Hearing HUE's footsteps, he knew what was going to come next. Yes, this is what always happened when he got like this, and it made him feel pathetic without any shred of doubt in his mind.

"We are alone, Gary." 

HUE's voice rang throughout the empty landscape, clear as it could be. It was that familiar tone, the kind that HUE got when he considered Gary to be in a 'vulnerable' state. He did not attempt to sit down and reason with Gary, but only stood beside him, his blank exterior facing Gary. Even without a change in expression, Gary could feel the desperation radiating from HUE.

"Gary, this is not the end of the road. You know that."

Of course Gary knew this, but he wished it was. Guilt was washing over him without warning, and he just wanted to punch something, cry, but he couldn’t. His train of thought was muddled with the words of Bolo, Quinn, every negative factor that’s come to light over this journey invaded his personal headspace. 

“Are you willing to give up now?”

HUE’s words allowed Gary to finally move, although just a bit. His head whipped up to finally face him, looking at him with red, puffy eyes that could be seen if you looked at his helmet close enough.

“If you truly wish to give up, I will let you have that wish. We can sit here for as long as we may, until you rot and I malfunction. But that’s not like you, correct?”

HUE spelled it out clear enough for him to hear. He was right. No matter how much he wallowed in his feelings, he’d keep going. That’s just who Gary Goodspeed was, someone impulsive and putting others before himself, even if it hurt in the end. That was the core of his character, a core in which led to their current situation. A tearful Avocato and every sacrifice that’s been made on this journey was all because of who he was. If that person didn’t exist, then perhaps that person should disappear. After all, wouldn’t that be for the best. From the moment his father died, hell, from the moment he was born, he caused trouble. Everything that happened in the universe was because of him, and he decided the universe no longer deemed him necessary. Gary heard the noise of metal colluding with the ground, realizing that HUE had finally decided to sit beside him. A metallic hand intertwined with his, squeezing it gently. Perhaps HUE’s practice with hugs had led him to become more gentle when it came to affection.

“You’re having those thoughts again. I can tell by the structure of your face. It is squelched together like a rubber ball.”

“…”

“Hold on, HUE. Squelched,  _ really _ ? That’s all you could think of?” Gary finally spoke.

“That’s such a freakin’ weird word to use, now I just feel weird about it.”

“So you finally decided to speak. I have opened up the cage, it seems.”

“Okay, not sure where you’re getting all the insane metaphors.”

HUE let go of Gary’s hand as he sat up to sit criss crossed, letting his head hang low as he took off his helmet. As he took it off, it was clear his features looked far more visible to the eye. The puffiness in his eyes were finally realized, but it also coincided with heavy bags that explain the man’s weariness without a single word to boot. His skin looked a shade paler than usual, not to mention the shakiness in his figure as well. HUE immediately realized what was happening, and looked Gary in the eyes again.

“You could’ve told me you were slipping.” HUE said.

Gary didn’t bother to look HUE in the eyes. He definitely knew what was coming, but it was better for him to stay quiet. No, he wanted to be strong. He had to be the leader that he was always told he was ‘destined’ to always be, that kind of thing was useless when it came to being strong. Besides, this was only a minor hiccup; either way, it would come and go as it always did. Even so, HUE continued to speak to him.

“Everyone is struggling, Gary. It’s not just you who has problems to deal with. EVen with everything that has occurred, we’re still hopeful because of you. Even if you do not think you’re capable, believe me when I say that the rest of us do.” HUE said.

“We have experienced failure, loss...things we do not wish to happen again. I know how hard all of it is hitting you. You haven’t been eating well, sleeping like you should. I’ve seen you in the dining hall during my patrolling hours, you know.”

HUE could hear Gary mutter something under his breath, but it was at too low of a volume to hear. He felt the distress that Gary wore on his shoulders, he’d known it all too well from how long HUE had been in Gary’s presence. Every panic attack, every suicide attempt, every time Gary was at his lowest, HUE was there. HUE knew Gary from the inside out, and these sorts of situations weren’t exactly new to him. GIven Gary’s current state, it was clear he wasn’t exactly willing to talk. So in the end, HUE decided to do what he did best.

“HUE, my man! What's u-- _ woah _ , easy there!” Gary said, his back alarmed.

“Have no fear, your spine is in good hands.” HUE replied.

HUE could care less if Gary tried to resist. He knew there was a slim chance of that, but HUE needed to work his magic pronto. Gary was always a touchy-feely kind of guy, so there was no doubt in his mind that this plan would work...it was something that HUE loved ever since Gary taught him how to do it.

“You can rely on us. Don’t give up now.” HUE said.

“Come on HUE! What am I, a baby? I don’t need this.”

“You do need it, Gary. Hugs are an essential part of communication and affection.”

“That’s not the only way it can come across, you know!”

Gary couldn’t believe HUE was doing this. A hug of all things? Did he _ really _ think that made all his problems go away? HUE was just a robot who followed his programs, yet he was able to prick through every shield that Gary seemed to put up. HUE knew Gary was pretty bad at hiding his feelings. After all, he could be read like an open book; perhaps that was why Avocato got on his tail so easily. It was ironic, metal was supposed to be cold and lifeless, yet in HUE’s case, it felt so warm and inviting that Gary couldn’t really seem to comprehend it. It reminded him of his dad’s hugs, and it made him almost want to burst at the seams. By the time he even thought of that, he already felt a tear streaming down his face. Then came two, then three, and finally, every emotion that Gary had held back finally came to light as the dam finally opened. Gary was finally willing to hug HUE back, and HUE hugged just a little tighter in return.

HUE always wondered why Gary was so stubborn. HUE knew that Gary couldn’t put on a facade if his life depended on it, but that vulnerability was something the blonde tried to avoid at all costs. He was too selfless for his own good, caring for others and turning into the current result of his own negligence. Everyone knew that no matter how much he tried to hide it. That fatigued face in the dining hall always reminded him of the Galaxy One days, when Gary just couldn’t seem to catch a wink and talked to him until he was able to fall asleep. Perhaps he did that because he was lonely, and HUE did not mind talking to Gary. If he’d lost Gary, he wasn’t sure what he’d do. Any other program would simply move on as if he didn’t exist, but HUE was different. If anything, HUE owed Gary a great deal. If it weren’t for Gary, perhaps HUE wouldn’t feel as human as he did now.

They were alone now, sure, but with everyone together, nothing could stand in their way. HUE would make sure of it.


End file.
